Ally Who?
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: During an interview, Austin, Dez, and Trish teases Ally, but they don't realize how much they hurt Ally doing that. In fact, this drives her to do something desperate... slight Auslly, but very angsty!


_**Very angsty! Characters' death at the end! Not one of my best works, but this idea just popped into my head...**_

* * *

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. I stormed out of the room I was in, and ran angrily to my house. I slammed the door of my room as I started sobbing hard.

This isn't like me. I'm usually the quiet, collective Ally. Nothing in the world could get me THIS angry, except for maybe my friends, or ex-friends should I say?

Let me start. It all started with my best friend, Austin Moon's interview...

It was a big thing for Austin. This would get him more publicity. And plus, our team was not that open to people, so it would be good for Austin to answer a few questions about what goes on with our lives outside of music and stuff. More and more people want to know what the famous internet sensation, Austin Moon, does when he is not making music. Therefore, this interview would make all his fans happy.

Dez and Trish appeared in the interview with him, seeing as they were part of Team Austin. Austin told me to come join them in the interview, but I put my foot down there, since I had my famous stage fright. They were reluctant to do the interview, but I insisted on staying at Sonic Boom, doing my daily job.

Sonic Boom has been pretty busy lately, which was great for business. Another reason I wanted to stay behind was to help my dad out at the store. I didn't want him to run that entire store himself, with all those customers everywhere.

So while the trio went to the interview, I ran the store with my dad. It was a very busy day, and I was tired by noon. My dad gave me a break, happy with all the work I did. I checked my watch and saw I could still watch the interview.

So I grabbed my laptop and walked up to the practice room, where I would start on Austin's new song when I was finished watching the interview.

It was pretty funny at first, especially since Dez brought his goldfish and baby alligator, which freaked out one of the workers. All seemed good...Austin answered questions about his up coming album, what sports he plays, and a bunch of stuff like that.

However, one question made my heart stop.

A girl who had pretty blonde hair walked up to the microphone and asked, "Austin, what do you think of your songwriter, Ally?"

I awaited for his answer. What would he say? That I'm the one that wrote his hit songs, not to brag or anything. Or that we were best friends and partners forever?

I was dead wrong.

Austin looked at her with a fake confused look. "What...whose Ally?"

Dez joined in. "Yeah, Ally who?"

Trish acted like she just remembered. "Ooooh! Ally! That nerdy girl who chews on her hair when she is nervous!"

The whole audience there just burst out laughing. My heart sank when Trish said that. How could she humiliate me like that?

Dez wasn't done. "Oh, and that girl who is OBSESSED with pickles and has a friend that's a goose!" he laughed cruelly too.

I prayed silently in my head that Austin wouldn't join in this horrible, mean joke, but once again, I was dead wrong.

"Yeah! And she hates anything fun, she's a cleaning freak, and is the WORST dancer ever! I mean, Betty White has better moves than her!" he said laughing with the others.

A tear ran down my face. It's okay Ally, its just a joke...

"Ally is always to busy for us anyways. She always has work and stuff, which is why she isn't with us today. It's a good thing too, she is an embarrassment to us", Austin said. He wasn't using his joking tone anymore...did he mean that? I shut my laptop, not wanting to hear anymore.

And that is how I ended up here in my room. I thought bitterly to myself, I guess Team Austin can get a new songwriter, cause I quit!

Joke or not, what they said about me was cruel and hurtful. Austin's comments stung the worst. The truth was...I had a crush on him, ever since he stepped into Sonic Boom that day. His funny attitude, his cheerfulness, his smile...it always made my day.

Now just hearing his name made me go insane on the inside. I never want to speak to that double-crossing jerk ever again! Yeah, I said it. And I meant it.

Suddenly, I hear my doorbell. I peeped out my bedroom window, since I could see who was at my front porch from there. I spotted a blonde, a red head, and some curly, black hair standing and laughing with each other. Enjoying my pain, huh? I laid on my bed, not bothering to let them in.

"Are you sure she's home?" came Dez's voice.

"Yeah, look, her bedroom lights are on", came Trish's voice.

"Wait...I thought she was working..." came Austin's tentative voice. "Wait a minute...she could have seen the interview!" he whispered loudly to them.

"What?! I thought she'd be too busy! I didn't think she knew what the internet was!" came Trish's voice. I rolled my eyes at this. It hurt, a lot.

"Ow!" she yelled.

Suddenly, I guess they realize they were being loud, because they start whispering to each other more softly. I can't make out the words, but I can bet they are trying to come up with an excuse or something to say to me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was done playing this game. I marched downstairs and opened my front door. The three "ex" friends all jumped in surprise.

My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I have done, but I didn't care anymore.

"Get off my property", I said in a low dangerous voice.

Austin walked towards me slowly. "Please Ally, we can explain".

I snapped at him, "I'm sorry, but no one, unless they are neighbors and friends, can get within a 10 feet radius on this house, and YOU are NOT my friend".

He looked shock. "Please Ally! We honestly were just not thinking! It was a long morning, full of waiting, and the whole interview was dry, so we needed something to get the audience to laugh about!"

I was shocked. How could he just come up to me and say something like that? And to expect me to forgive them...I was done. I'm done with him.

"Goodbye Austin Moon, go find yourself a new songwriter! Maybe one who isn't _nerdy, or obsessed with pickles, or doesn't dance worse then Betty White_!" I said mimicking their voices.

I was about to shut the door, but Austin pushed the door back. He was stronger than me, and walked closer to me slowly.

He was crying...something I never though I'd see from Austin Moon. Trish and Dez just watched the whole scene take place.

"Ally, the only reason I was like that was because I wasn't thinking right! I could never think right with you around!" he said.

"Oh, so now your blaming me?" I said annoyed.

He shook his head and walked closer to me. "No! I'm trying to say that I love you Ally!"

I glared at him. "Oh great! Lies now! Get out of here Moon! Before I call the cops!"

He was now angry. "I'm NOT lying! I'm in love with you! I've always been in love with you since the day we first met! All those time I made fun of you was a cover up so you wouldn't know how I really feel about you!"

He was breathing heavily after his speech. I saw in the corner of my eyes, Trish and Dez's eyes widen.

I wanted to believe this, but instead I shook my head and pushed him out of the house. Before locking the door, I made sure to say directly to my ex friends, and especially to my ex-crush, "I don't ever want to see your sorry ass faces here ever again. Don't come to Sonic Boom, don't ever look at me or talk to me! Just walked out of my life!"

I started tearing up as I see Austin's shock face turn into a very sad one. I face him.

"And do you know what the worst part is Austin? I HAD to fall in love with you since we've met! You used to be my guardian angel who would make me smile! Now your just a devil from hell!"

With that, I slam the door in his face. I sit on my staircase and start crying my tears out. Distinctively, I hear loud sobbing out on my front porch.

I wanted to end my life then and there. My heart was already broken, I might as well get the job done. I go into the medicine cabinet and take out pills.

I'm about to take them, when I hear someone banging on the front door.

"Please Ally! I can't live without you!" came Austin's desperate cries.

I hear other voices too. "Austin! Calm down!" I heard Trish's voice, which was cracking up a bit.

I smile to myself as I put the pills in my mouth. As I'm about to swallow, I see the front door broken down. A crying blonde boy comes rushing in, along with the Latina and red head, who look perplexed at his action.

He sees me with the bottle of pills in my hands. His eyes widened.

I close my eyes and swallow the pills quickly.

"No! Ally!" I hear him rushing over to me, just as I feel my entire body growing heavier and collapse to the floor.

I hear the cries of the blonde boy as I take my last breaths. I also feel the presence of two other people, who are also trying to shake me awake.

The last words I hear from Austin...

"If only I have known that our stupid joke could have driven her to do this..."

I'm fading away into the darkness. I hear voices for one last time...

"Austin! No!" I hear Trish cry.

A body collapse to the floor next to me.

"Remember Ally...I will always love you..."

And darkness finally takes over.

* * *

_**This goes to show you that very mean jokes can really be taken in a bad way. Bullying and mean joking are things that should be taken seriously. Be careful with what you say about other people...**_


End file.
